The Lost Shard
by Constantly
Summary: COMPLEATED::Kagome after 3 years Leaves the era and returns to her time with a shard of the jewel so it can never be compleat but, What happens when she is forced to go back? IK
1. Never Lasting Presence

Kagome was sitting on the glossy ground picking things out of her bag at a fast rate,telling the people infront of her what the were for.  
  
"This is for mosquitos(sp?) . Here is some more wrappings if you get hurt. Some bandaids,Some pins,A few alergy tablets ..not that you'll need them and. " Sango stoped her before she could say anything more.  
  
"Kagome, Why are you giving us these things. We have quite enough of this stuff from our last shipment from you." Said Miroku beside Sango with his arm around her. Kagome sighed and stood up taking her bag and holstering it up on to her shoulder. She looked away from the group seing to be interested in the ceiling now.  
  
"Kagome?" Said Shippou worried.What was his friend trying to tell them.  
  
"I'm sorry you guys." Kagome dug in the pocket in her coat. SAngo stood up as did Miroku.They both looked at Kagome like what-are-you-trying-to-say?  
  
"Why are you sorry ,Kagome?You did nothing wrong." Kagome nodded and took out a glass jar.  
  
"I know you guys but....but...,"She studdered not wanting to say what she about to. "But...I can't stay here anymore." Hot tears came to her eyes as she looked at the ground not wanting to look at there expressions.  
  
"What!" Cried Sango running over and embracing her friend.  
  
"Kagome, you can't!"Yelled Shippou also embracing her. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree as usual and just watching the group until his sencitive ears caught what Kagome said. He imidiatly jumped down from the tree and stood there in sutter shock from what she said.  
  
"You're....You're leaving Kagome." Kagome looked at him from her embracing friends and nodded slightly. Inuyasha just stood there not knowing what to say.  
  
"Kagome,Why are you desiding this ?"Said Miroku stepping foreward threw and hugged Sango who cried on his robes.  
  
"I've desided not to stay....because.,"She paused again.This was so hard for her to say to the people she loved.She didn't want them to feel it was there fault cause it was her choice. She sighed and began again." I've desided not to stay cause I don't want to keep getting hurt anymore."  
  
Inuyasha's ears hung down as she said this.The Kagome he had known for so long was leaving them forever.For some reason it felt like a knife had just stabed him in the heart. He didn't like her.He had Kikyou..right?  
  
"I understand this hurts all of you and that you feel that some how this is your fault.It'snot and never will be. I made this choice on my own without any of your desisions. I'm starting college anyway and I can't keep coming here."Kagome turned her tear stained face toward Inuyasha and right then he felt bad.Even worse then before.  
  
"Inuyasha, Take these." She took his hand and placed a glass bottle in his hands and closed his fingers for him. "There the jewel shards. I will not need them anymore." She backed away slowly and started off for the well with Shippou and Sango crying behind her.  
  
When she reached the well the group stoped and stared at her.She slowly turned her face once again with a smile on it. "I'll never forget you guys so please,don't forget me." They nodded..everyone did except Inuyasha that was left behind cause he didn't follow them.  
  
Kagome nodded towards them all and waved.With one last look she jumped into the well back to her time .  
  
~++~++~  
  
In the well kagome took out a silver neaklace from around her neak and smiled at it. A shard was hanging off it softly.It was small but easy to hide.The words repeated in her mind.  
  
'I'll never forget you.'  
  
A/N: So..you like? Or was it horrible?Please review! thank you! 


	2. It Was Only Time

A/N: Long time..I know...I'm sorry...really truely I am. Well...here goes.If it's short.i'm SOOOOOO sorry.  
  
5 years later  
  
(A/N:The hole story will not be like this)  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Man, I always wondered what would happen to all the jocks and geeks after school ended and our real life started. I guess I kinda figured it out now.  
  
Mother explained to me ,like I was a little child (cause all mothers do) And told me what had happened at her reunion. Pretty lame story to say. Not that I don't respect her or her stories ,it was just....ah how can you say...laid out a bit to long or excided it's ending.  
  
She told me about how half the jocks were fat because that's what happened to them and the geeks were not half bad looking. Some how, I find that hard to believe.  
  
The popluar girls ,or really what we thought was the popluar kids weren't really anymore. Mostly girl that had acne now because they thought they had escaped it.  
  
Now I'm glad I had it until I was 14 !  
  
Anyway, Not many people had showed up and I expected that to come from my mother cause a group for a wedding of 100 guests in't really alot to her. It's a bit odd but, Anyone can cope with that.  
  
Your probably wondering why I care so much about it right? Well, You can't really think and I just need an excuse to get this out of my system so i'm going to relieve myself of this stupid feeling.  
  
I'm thinking about this because, My reunion should be coming up shortly. Alright,Alright. 2 or 3 years is actually a long time but if you really think about it,time flies so quickely and today will feel like yesterday when I get there.  
  
Oh how time flies.  
  
There I go again thinking about five years ago. I can't get it out of my mind. How is Sango and Miroku doing? Is Inuyasha with Kikyou? How old is Shippou and how tall is he now. The only real thing I know is Inuyasha is still looking for the shard for he came here yesterday asking yet again if I had the shard. Of couse I say know but that Baka Yaro doesn't get it! Stupid Baka!  
  
Wow...even know I get angrey at him. I guess I still love him after all this time. I mean how can I forget him? Oh ,I want to get rid of this feeling of guilt cause I took the stupid shard and keep lieing about it. As I write this now i'm fingering it between my fingers.  
  
It's a good thing Inuyasha can't sence shards and no one else from that world has come here and can sence them for if they could, They would have ripped it from my neak for sure.  
  
Oh it makes me shiver if Inuyasha's claws cut my.... ekk horrible picture.  
  
Well that's all for today.  
  
Till wherever,  
  
Kagome  
  
Kagome shut her book tightly and replaced the deamon seal across the cover just incase a sertain Hanyou(sp?) wanted to take a look inside.  
  
Of course this seal was bought from a store and unlike her grandfathers seals,it actually worked. She knew this for one day she had put the seal across the opening of the well and she heard a certain banging coming from there telling her Inuyasha couldn't get threw. She always laughed when she thought this.  
  
Kagome sighed and pushed back her chair ,stepping away from the desk.  
  
Ever since that day she left ,she never dated again, never really told what she thought and never had a crush. They brought her too much pain.  
  
She had started college and as a result some people thought she was depressed but,She had her friends and just like everyone else, They had theirs.  
  
They never fully understanded her and everyone wondered why she still lived with her mom . People always asked her, " Why do you still live in your mothers house?" She always replied the same answer and after awhile she got so sick of it she usually yelled at them saying "WHY DON'T YOU LIVE WITH YOUR MOTHER!"  
  
This didn't help her current situaltion and ..yeah..everyone thought something was wrong with her. No one feared her or disliked her, They only wondered because THIS was college, not high school althought sometimes if felt like it to her.  
  
Kagome walked over to her pink covered bed and sat down running her hands threw her hair. This was the drill and ment (if anyone saw her) I'm gonna cry if I keep thinking about it.  
  
She reached for her throat and pulled a silver chain from under her shirt out and fingered the shard on the end. She smiled and knew she would always have a memory of that day and the years she had spent with her most trusted and loyal friends in the world.  
  
Before she could think anymore, A knock came from her door and she had to leave her thoughts and get up and answer it, Not that she wanted to.  
  
Standing up she walked over to her bedroom door and opened the door slowly but no one was there. "Souta!" She yelled down the stairs but then heard a knock again and realised it wasn't the door but her window.  
  
Kagome sighed and slid the jewel in her shirt and mummbled.  
  
"Stupid Inuyasha." She muttered and opened her bamboo blinds and slid open the window.  
  
"What you jackass!" She breathed heavily. Her anger from a long time ago filled her up.  
  
Inuyasha just growled dangerously but,Kagome held her ground.  
  
" You have to know where the shard is! I've looked everywhere in the damn era and still nothing."  
  
Kagome clenched her teeth and was sick of this.  
  
"For the millionth time, I DON'T HAVE IT YOU MORON!" Kagome tried to shut her window but Inuyasha pushed it back and steped in her room.  
  
"You have no right to do that!" Yelled Kagome as her anger got worse. Inuyasha muttered something about stupid girl and just closed his eyes.  
  
"Come back to my era." He said not looking at her but now at her bed.  
  
Kagome blinked.  
  
"Wha..What? You mean after five years NOW YOU ASK ME TO COME BACK YOU LITTLE SON OF A,"  
  
Inuyasha covered her mouth and grabbed her arm roughly.  
  
"I need to show you something, you got that...This isn't some stupid game like you always think it is." He said gruffly removing his hand." Now come on."  
  
"But...." Kagome had no time to throw the jewel shard from her neak as she flew out the window with him.  
  
She was going to go to a world with deamons and she was the only one they were all after.  
  
A/N: So you like? Anycomments? PLEASE REVIEW! 


	3. A Forced Entrace

A/N: This is a little adder on her and thanks to all the reviews!!!!! THANKIES! love eyes  
  
Kagome in her mind was totally panicing. The jewel was still around her neak and her fantasy about her throat being ripped out by Inuyasha or another deamon might come true. She was scared.  
  
"Inuyasha...I can't go threw this!" Said Kagome starteling herself for she thought she was lost for words but she had to avoid this.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her and breathed a depressed sigh.  
  
"Kagome.....You NEED to come back. i have to show you this." Inuyasha was gruff but she guessed some sencitivity in his voice bought back horrible memories of when she thought she loved him and when she thought he loved her but, Kikyou ruined it all. She was lost for words and her tears were starting to leak salty drops of water.  
  
Inuyasha looked over at her and blinked.  
  
He haden't smelt her tears or her aroma for so long it was like a flower was with him again. He liked her smell and never really had known how much he missed it after five years.  
  
Inuyasha starred at the crying girl infront of him and it was a horrible thing to see since he hated seening any woman cry. He wrapped his arm's around her in a friendly embrace and rubbed her back.  
  
Over the course of five years ,He had become a bit more sencitive and a bit more friendly but the one thing that hadden't changed was his hate for his brother and because of this, He was still gruff with everyone.  
  
Kagome felt this embrace and retorted ;pulling away ruffly. Her lip quivered with sadness as she tried to speak.  
  
"I can't go back Inuyasha..Not now, not ever!" Kagome turned around and ran away from her memories but, they caught up with her.  
  
"Your coming Kagome and that's final!" Said Inuyasha loudly and rudly as ever. Without really thinking Inuyasha pushed Kagome in the well first and jumped in after her  
  
A/N:a littler adder on -er short but good., Healing Wings 


	4. A Way Home and A Way Back

_**A/N:** Well thanks to ALL the reviews! I really like writing this story. Yeah..it's probably a bit fast paced but it will slow down and if your wondering there will be romance but your gonna have to wait A LONG time.== And another thing..one of my reviewers who's name will remain unknown(cause I don't want people reading what happens first) Got a bit of what's gonna happen. you'll under stand soon enough. =. - =_

Traveling threw the well Kagome paid no attention to Inuyasha behind her . She was only conserned about what lied a head and now who might kill her if they found the jewel.  
  
You would think she would have paid attentions to the feeling of passing threw the well after so many years but if you really think about it, What would you be thinking about?  
  
Kagome touched the ground with her hand and realised she wasn't in her era anymore. A feeling of regret and sorrow hit her as she looked up and out of the well ,in to the darkened blue sky. Her gut felt awful and she knew she had to get back home. This wasn't her place. In her mind she had hurt the land and people living in it for her mistake of taking the jewel but then again..every demon wouldnever have more power if they were good or evil.  
  
Kagome shook violantly at her thoughts just as Inuyasha appired beside her threw the well.  
  
"Come on we don't have all day wrench." He said cruely jumping out of the well and waiting there for her. Kagoem just looked up at him and felt tears stinging at her face.  
  
She had missed this place so much but, now that she was really there she didn't really miss it anymore.  
  
Kagome looked down at the ground , Holding on to her legs for support and rocking back and forth,crying in a silent way.  
  
Inuyasha looked down the well and noticed her. He felt bad for her and himself. He draged her here without her own free will and if someone had done that to him, he would be hurt to.  
  
Inuyasha just sighed and jumped down the well and picked her up gently in a bridal fashion and jumped out of the well. This didn't help.  
  
Kagome looked up at her surroundings and saw something she never ever thought of.  
  
This era wasn't beautiful anymore.  
  
Most of the trees were burnt to ashes and the others were dieing off quickely (_She could tell by there gray haze on the tree)._ The ground wasn't lush and beautiful grass, it was all dirt with nothing but rocks and moss growing around them . There was some much smell of smoke in the air Kagome wondered how Inuyasha could stand this.  
  
How could this be the place where she used to love to come to and see all of her friends faces and the man she loved dearly. This wasn't a beauitiful escape from reality. It was a waist land of ruin and ugliness.  
  
Kagome shivered at the sight of everything and the distruction and turned back to the well but a pair of warm and strong arm's held her back.  
  
"You don't like what you see do you ,Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with the stinging tears running down her face.All she could do with her head hangging low, was shake her head slowly. Inuyasha let go of her and turned away.  
  
"Go if you want, I only needed to show you this...this little piece of land that really isn't here." He said slowly in a gruff voice but there was some saddness to him. His kimono(sp?) blew lightly in the breaze as the smoke washed over him and he held his arm infront of his face trying to block the smoke out.  
  
Kagome looked down at he well and jumped in. She couldn't stand to look at her once peaceful friendly place. Sure demons came after her every now an then but she always had Inuyasha to save her but now, no one could save her from the sadness in her heart but herself.  
  
Passing threw the well this time she was thinking how she could make it better for everyone there . The one thing that wouldn't work was incence or anything that made the air smell good cause, poor little Inuyasha would have a fit.  
  
The thing that would help them all was if she came back and gave them the shard of the jewel but before she could do that, she would have to find out who had the jewel. The whole jewel. She would also need some masks (those type you get from the store) And give them to everybody, She had some at home in her brothers bed room. Since her brother was a surgen or at least trainging to be one so ,he must have some mask's right?  
  
Sighing she realsied one point that she had to do.  
Stay there until the era was a bit better.  
That was her choice.  
  
Kagome felt the ground returning to her feet and waited till she felt more secure then started climbing out of the well.  
  
Yes, It took her a very long time ot craw out of the little well but hey, After so many years of notdoing it her body because used to not having the down fall of climbing in and out of the well.  
  
"Man do i need to be in better shape." She said out loud althought she only ment to think it. Forcing ehrself to roll over the side of the well she hurried to gather everything  
  
_(A/N: I'm gonna rush this=;;=)_  
  
After one hour of getting her clothes packed and everything she needed to survive there that wasn't to heavy to bring ; she dragged the bag out ot the well house.and threw it down.  
  
She looked over the side and took a breath.  
This was going to be hard.  
She jumped over and never looked back.  
  
_**The only thing she didn't pack was the shard....It was safer without her..for now.**_

__

__

_**A/N:** I rushed the ending! I know sorry! I don't always be to descriptive.....sorry! PLEASE REVIEW and review my other stories, especially "Knowing My Place" Cause i'm thinking of stopping that story.Well PEACE!  
  
**-HealingWings** _


	5. Meeting an old Friend

A/N: I'm screwing teh whole thing of waiting till i finish my otehr stories cause tehre gonna take forever!! So here you go, the long second awaited chapter that ahs taken me many monthes to actually produce. So enjoy. Thanks for teh reviews too people!!!

Kagome flew down the well and watched as the darkness of teh well sweap over her. it had bin so long since she had actully carried this pack to the era to see her friends and help find the jewel and after leaving she always wondered what might have happened if she had stayed. It's even worse now that she had seen the mass destruction that everyone had caused. She could only pray about Sango and Miroku.

Kagome tripped being awaken from her thought and noticed she was now on the other side of the well. She thought she would see Inuyasha at teh top waiting for her to climb out of the well but, it was hard to even see threw the smoke and gray clouds.

"Inuyasha?" Said Kagome softly while looking up. There was no return.

"INUYASHA!!" Screamed Kagome hoping Inuyasha just hadn't heard her before and wasn't ignoring her like her gut told her.

"Stupid Hanyou." She muttered while climbing weakly up the well.

It took her will and all her strength to climb out of the well cause she was so out of shape after not doing this for so long. She wasn't one any team so she really hadn't stayed fit.

"I guess i mostly hoped that Inuyasha would come and appoligise to me." Said Kagome listening in to her thoughts.

The sky was turning black and signaling a storm starting to form over head. She hadn't even been in this era for ten min. and it was already starting to look horrible.

The air was dusty and un clean and Kagome could find it begging to breathe.

She coughed harshly but desided to head in teh direction of where she thought Lady Kaede's hut would be.

She stumbled over the brocken and burnt trees that blocked the path and she held back coughes and fits of more coughing. The air stung her eyes and her eyes kept watering.

Why hadn't Inuyasha come for her yet? Hadn't he smelt her or her tears? The blood on her hands or her burning shoes? She could only wonder for a moment before realising that it was to horible here to smell anything but your own burning fleash or burning tree's.

Kagome saw a mangled old hut and felt ehr heart sore and fly. Could that be the hut? Was there actually hope?

Kagome tripped again but got up smiling and ran to the hut , racing into the deersking flap and threw to the other side.

A old lady instantly threw some hot burning liquid at Kagome as she came in. Kagome gasped and tripped backwards with her hands on her face, trying to stop the burning.

"K..k..kikyou?" Asked the lady looking at Kagome in surprise.

Kagome hadn't been called that for so long and to have that type of word or in other words , name spoken to you on the first day of your return is just one thing that could kill your spirit.

"I am not Kikyou. Are you lady Kaede? " Asked Kagome as the burning started to fade away and her skin start to itch indicating that she was burnt to some degree or that the liquid was drying to her face.

"Ye be a demon...DEMON BE GONE!" Yelled the woman throwing more liquid at her.

"I must speak to lady Kaede!" Yelled Kagome as she twisted in pain from the liquid at her leg and burning her.

More was throw at her and Kagome felt hot tears sting her eyes and her body starting to sting all over from pain. She clawed the floor as she tried to get away from the sensation but Kagome jsut screamed.

'Great, I get to die the first day i come back.' She thought as she collasped on the floor in pain. Her eyes closed and she kept them clenched trying to block out the pain. She felt like she was fading and desided not to open her eyes and see the truth. She let her body fade or what she thought was fading and died.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A couple hours later she was still in the hut but she was bandaged and covered. She felt her body start to wake up so she opened ehr eyes. That's when the pain hit and it hit hard.She groaned from the horrible feel of it all over her body. stinging , iching, pinching, and open cuts.

She blinked getting used to the room for a second. She saw a Hanyou sitting , his back to the wall.

"Inuyasha?" She said weakly as his face turned to hers slightly. His body moved and she wanted to hide in a corner. She was afraid this was an just her imagination toying with her but, it wasn't.

"Kagome, are you okay?" He said as he bent down next to her and looked at her then some where else in the room.

She nodded and looked in the direction of where she thought he was looking.

"Old lady you really did it this time." He said not waiting for Kagome to reply. He left her again and sat to teh wall where she had saw him once she had first awaken.

"I am old and this mind is fading. I am not young like ye Inuyasha,"THe woman looked to Kagome and nodded slightly in a gesture of welcoming." Being long Kagome. I have forgoten what Ye look like." She said.

Kagome blinked and stared after the two . The preistess got up and went to get a pot and a cup then moved to Kagome.

Kagome tried to move away but the woman's touch stopped her.

"I not going to throw more demon fire at ye. Have some tea child." She poured the tea into the cup and handed it to Kagome.

"Thank you." Kagome whispered taking a sip of the tea.

"Now Inuyasha what were you asking before?" Kaede said as she watched Kagome drink lightly from teh cup.

"I was saying you old witch was, If Kagom'e era is still beautiful but our time is all wrecked, doen't that afect her as well?"

Kaede nodded and took the cup from Kagome after she was done and went to the fire pit for something that looked discusting.

"Ye are right. I am not quite sertain of this change myself but , ye have to see that there must be a hole broken threw time. Ye are the past and she is the future.She's a couple Thosand years ahead so everything that happens now will affect her time sooner or later."

"Then what the hell was this" Hole in frabric of time" crap then?" Inuyasha shouted as he watched Kaede walk over to Kagome again.

"What I mean Inuyasha is that ,since we have had this badly damage for so long that it has worn time threw. In theTime now things have stopped. Since our time is basically destoried and Kagome's is not, you see , like i said before she years after us, she will notice changes in her world sooner or later and it will efect everything else. By now, if Kagome went back, things we have created will start to become unknown and will be lost and dissappire cause they don't exsit anymore."

"I am incredbly lost." Said Inuyasha rubbing his ears and his face.

"Ye will see soon ,Inuyasha."

A/N: Yep, thats all...no spell check cause i have a huge headache so sorry if the spelling is crappy. Well, i gotta go so please review! thankies!

-HealingWings


	6. Relisation

A few days later kagome recovered from all her wounds and was finally able to get enough strength to stand up. In the amount of time she took to recover she saw how much damage she had done to this world by such a simple thing. She knew what know had to be done and everything that she had confess.

She sat in the door way of Kaede's hut sighing heavily as Inuyasha ran off into the forest looking for food.

Kaede cameover to Kagome,shocking her from her stillness.She gave a bowl to Kagome who thanked her softly and began eatting. soft pattering foot step sna then a 'thump' was heard as Kaede sat down beside Kagome.

"what is troubling ye?" She asked as she started to rub Kagomes back in comfort.It was hard for her to swallow the noodles for the moment as she gulped heavily, knowing this would break her apart if she didn't tell.

"Kaede,"She paused before she began again,"I have something very important to tell you.Its going to change something."

Kaede wore a look that could not be disected and Kagome waited for her to reply to her. Finally Kaese spoke to her.

"Kaome dear talk to me tell me what is on your mind."Her voice was soft and yet it was sad cause she could tell by Kagomes voice what was bound to come.

Kagomes voice started to crack as she spoke.She knew this was the end off her little mischeif that she had caused and thought would help everyone but only infurated them more.

"Kaede,.....When-When-,"the words formed in her mindbut made it hard of her to talk. She hoped just the first bit would be the hardest."When I left-acouple of years ago-----I think I did something I shouldn't have."She stopped and looked at Keades broken face ,urging her to go on.

"I-I-I took part of the jewel.i didn't want the jewel to be compleated cause of all the pain and suffering it brought and teh selfishness of it.But, in doing so to protect the ones i loved, I endagered them even more."

Kagome finished her soup and looked up in the blackened sky that hadn't been clear sicne she had been there.She looked over at Kaede as she was crying.For the first time ,Kagome saw Kaede cry. It was sad cause she knew she had made so many people suffer even though she thought it was good for them. She had done what she thought was right, but,was it really?


	7. Right back in Your Arms

For the next couple of days,Kagome moved back and forth between the two worlds. Eery second day, she had to change her clothes so she wouldn't get the smoke smell embeded into her clothing. On her third day of ariving ,Kagome desided to end all the pain and suffering.She made the mistake of bringing back the jewel.

Kagome groaned as she climbed over the well once more, The side of it digging into her fleash,scraping more each time then before. She sighed and rolled off the side,Brushing off her clothes only some what.She couldn't brush off the stain of the ashes and the smell of burnt grass as she started walking, Looking threw the fog covered day and trying to find the sky.  
The air stung her throat as it went down, doing more and more damage every time she breathed it in.  
Kagome had grown accoustom to not see Inuyasha everytime she helped herself over the well. He was always off, trying to protect what was most of the shikon jewel. He was always injured everyday. And even threw his pain,Kagome could see he was trying to find the last shard.The one she possessed.That could make all this madness stop. The one shard that hung around her neak now, loosly.Causeing her to be in even more danger then she was in before.  
She brushed her hair back as she started walking in the direction of Kaede's hut.For some strange reason ,today was a bit different. The air held more smoke and the smell of death was everywhere.The sky had gone so much darker and her vision was more ascue then usual.

Quickley, Kagome got lost.She had walked longer then she should have and still didn't see Kaede's hut.Thats what scared her the most.Was being lost in a place where she could not find her way back. She sighed, knowing it was not the time to cry.No matter how scared she was, she had to face the truth. she was in a world where there was more suffering aorund her then there was within her. At least at the moment.  
She could not sence anything.She was walking blind threw the fog and her sences were usuless, she could hardly hear, her vision was usless, her words went unspoken even if she screamed and her sence of touch only burned her more with everything she touched.

Retreating her burning hand that was once outstretched infront of her to feel her way around; She desided it was better to walk full into it then to hurt herself anymore.She could loose her feeling in her hand if she kept it up.  
As she walked farther and father into the fog, she could hear a low amitting growel excaping a throat. A vile creature was following her, she knew it.She did not want to fear it.It would only make it stronger. She walked on, the growl getting louder as she continued on.She stopped for a moment, looking aorund herself.The sound was emitting from a throat behind her,Not infront of her. It would attack.She could tell.She did the most stupid thing she could do.She waited.

Quickley the animal was right behind her breathing in her sent and wrapping a hand around her neak.The hand slid along her neak, letting her feel the sharp nail that it would use to kill her if her movements weren't so calm. She swallowed just a little,feeling the breath of the animal against her ear, enrapting her soul in its grip.  
"I was right to acuse you of taking the shard wasn't I," It was Inuyasha.His voice was low and hoarce, instinct that it really,wasn't him.It was the other 'him"  
Kagome just shuttered before screaming as he grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her back, streching them sharply while diging his nails into her arms.He pressed her agains a tree roughly, scraping her cheak.  
Kagome refused to break and did not cry, even as he hurt her more and more, pressing his body up against her back, pushing her arms into his nails, trying to excape.  
Her breathing was hard as her throat was pushed against the tree, Causeing her screams to become barley anything.She knew she deserved all that she was getting. She had caused the very people she did not want to hurt a life time of pain.More then she ever wanted.

Inuyasha made her scream more, almost bringing her arm to its breaking point.He let go and flipped her around, screaming as her whole cheak was scratched. Agash in her cheak. Inuyasha pressed her up tightly,gripping the top of her shoulders painfully, digging his nails into her shoulders. Only then did she see he was a full demon and had almost no control over what he was doing. She looked down on the ground only, to look up at him once more as she was instructed by him.  
"You lied to me, Every god damn day I came there. You lied saying you never had it. You stupid whore. When you left here, you took one god damn piece with you didn't you! " Being in the state he was in, her leaned down and roughly bit her neak to get her to talk. Only a few tears slipped out of Kagome's eyes as she looked up at the man who she once loved but now, he hated her more then she hated herself for being so stupid and not thinking her actions threw. Kagome looked up into his blood stained eyes and nodded,The bite on her neak hurting more and more.  
"Why did you do it Kagome? You hurt everyone. You took it out of your own selfishness. I could kill you right here and right now. But before I let myself do that,I want to know why you did what you did.Why you were sucha bitch and were so selfish.WE thought you were better then that.Everyone did."

Kagome looked away, the blood seeping down her neak and on to her light blue shirt.Staining the collor. Tears rushed down her face as she closed her eyes from the stinging smoke in her eyes. She lightly coughed only to be forced up again by tight wound hands.  
"I did it." She whispered, looking down on the ground for some sort of comfort from the terror she faced.  
"What did you do Kagome. Tell me!" He yelled at her shoving her against the tree bark harder, making her look up at him, with foggy eyes that were loosing emotion, knowing what she had caused.  
"I did it for you." She said with her head tilted up slightly, the hold in her neak getting bigger.

"God damn it, I did nothing you stupid whore.Start telling me the truth.Stop lieing every chance You fucking get!" Inuyasha then dug his nails into her shoulders with sucha powerful rage, Kagome couldn't scream any more for the pain.  
"It's not a lie, "Kagome whispered looking straight at his eyes.Her voice becoming so emotionless."I did it because of you. You hurt me so many times,I thought that maybe if you never got your full wish because the one piece you wanted of the jewel was gone, you may see something else .Maybe then you would have accepted the way you were. I never ment to cause this.I only thought that maybe, you would start seeing me, and not seeing threw me, like I always could feel you were."  
At her words,Inuyasha's eyes started too loose its bright red glow, turning to a much mroe suttle color of yellow. His nails retracted and he looked at the Kagome who was in so much pain but never once told him to stop.  
Kagome looked up into his eyes before her knees gave way to all the pain in her body and the smoke intallation that was taking over her sences. He gently caught her, looking at her as her body started to shut down.  
Kagome quickley smiled at him, as tears ran down her face. She could feel a uickley fainting feeling and knew that it was most likley not a good thing in the state she was in.She rested her paling face on his shoulder and closed her eyes, breathing deeply.  
Inuyasha looked down into her once anglic face that held so much emotion but was now ascued with nothing. He felt her hand on his as she very lightly opened her eyes to look at him.The smile wasn't like before.It wasn't as bright.Inuyasha felt himself being torn apart as Kagome looked at him in pain.Pain he had caused.All that he had caused.

"Inuyasha," Began Kagome, feeling very faint and almost passing out. Inuyasha looked at her examinging her as she fell even more limp in his arms. Kagome closed her eyes and smiled." I loved you. I always will."

"Kagome..." Whispered Inuyasha before no more tears fell from her eyes and he was just holding her body.Her body with no more light emitting from it.

**A/N: Yeah yeah sad ending I know.Flame me.Lol well anyway, ppllleeeaaasssseee review! Ariatou! Ja ne! Check out my other stories tooo please((Especially partying with fate!))**


	8. End My Dream

As Inuyasha held the last shard in his hand, he felt s sad feeling creep over him .Kagome who lay infront of him, dead from his actions caused him to fel a deep pain in him.Like something was torn from him.

All his life he had wished that she could be full demon ,to stop all the taunts and the riots that came from it. He was rejected from society as a child and really never was able to recover from it.As he grew older, he feel in love with Kikyou, for she loved him with all her heart but yet, he still had the guilty feling of never living up to her expectations. He could never please her like full demons did their wives ,nore could he ever give her a normal child.  
He knew he would always have problems but, just never realized how much he thought of only his well being and no one others. Untill Kagoem came into his life.  
Sure she looked like Kikyou, but she had different traits to her, apart from the obvious that she came from a different time. Kagome brought a sence of, kindness ot everyone she touched.Thinking about them first before herself. She was always second rate in her mind.

He'd travled with her for so long,Inuyasha couldn't interpret his feelings from Friends or not friends. He had never been good with that.Only had Kikyou shown him his true feeling and for once he was sure of what he wanted. Kagome was an intirley different story.  
With her, he could never tell when she was hitting on him or when she wasnt'.

It was something that intreeged him about her.  
When she left, he knew it had to be done.He knew already that Kagome liked himbut, he never understood how much until she left. He thought he would have Kikyou until she tried to bring himto hell. Then and their he relized that she never really did lovehim in the state she was in.She was only clay and earth. nothing more.All her emotions were nothing except anger;hatred.

He learned quickley that he needed Kagome but he wouldn't never ask for her back.He would already know the reaction she would give him. She would never do it.

As a year passed,Inuyasha figured that the last shard of thejewel was lost. That triggered something in his mind to go to Kagome, thinking she might give him a clue to the wearabouts of it.  
As he began t olearn more, he began to resent Kagome,thinking how lowlife she was taking the shard for herself so no one else could have it's benifits.He would force it out of her, he knew it once he had actual proof no one could stop him.Not even her brother.  
So, once Kaede told him,He was on fire,No one to put out the flames that developed in his eyes. He couldn't hold it down anylonger.He would kill her for bring such evil apon herself.Such terror to his world just because she wanted to keep a shard.Remember her findings.

Now, as he looked down at the girl in his arms,He could only cry that he had actually killed her.Destroied her heart inside her, burnt it to the very core. He now lost two woman he truley loved. This was his curse wasn't it.  
His blood stained hand was rubbed against her side as he tried to wake her, like she was asleep,knowing she would never smile or shine her eyes for him again.

Inuyasha had never cried in his life.Only once when his father, who was closest to him died, but now here he was, with the girl in his arms, crying for her, knowing he was the sorce of all that was bad.

His gaze turned to his hand as he looked at the unfinished jewel. The shard hanging loosly from her neak, dangled and called out to him.  
He tore it from her, crying threw tears he had held up so long for her. Never fall in love with a friend for in the end it will only turn out horrible.

Studying the two pieces he couldn't take it anymore.His pain was so intence.He jsut wanted things to be the way they were before and nothing would be abstract.  
he combinded the two pieces and instantly a bright glow emitted from it, flashing for the second, burning his eyes .  
The color disipated in his hand as the object suddenly became warm.It reminded him of Kagome, in his lap, cold as ice.The death apon her shadowed in love for him. He could never see her alive once again.

"Kagome ,i'm sorry i didthis too you. No matter what happens, i cannot bring you back with the jewel. Sumimaesen...Sumimaesen."  
He quickley planted a kiss on her dead lips, wondering how it would have felt if she was still alive.Would she kiss him back?Would her lips be warm for him?

As the tears subsided he looked up to an all too familiar face. kikyou stood before him, with her hand out streteched.Something quickley glistening in her hand.  
"Inuyasha, "she crocked, falling to her knees.Her eyes turned a dark black color as she began to talk, her body begining to disintigrate before him.  
"This will bring Kagoem back, although she won't ever remember who you are or what she did here. Since you truley love her i know you will repent. Take it."  
As kikyou vanished ,her voice trailed off, leaving her soul to lay on the grass besides Kagome.

Quickely Inuyasha took it in his hands. looking down at Kagome in his lap, he looked to the jewel in his hand. Giving it a kiss ,he closed his eyes.All his hopes and dreams becoming nothing.  
"I wish for things to return to the way they once were before."

Within an instant the ball broke apart in his hand, disappearing from his depths.  
The world around him startd to disappire in a bright light, causeing his vision to go white.Him blinded, by everything.  
When he opened his eyes, everything was back to normal.no more smoke, no more gray sky.The burnt trees were now lush and green. The houses were back and Kaedes hut had smoke coming out the top of it.

now only one thing was left for him to do.

* * *

Kagome yawned as she stretched on her bed. She brushed her hair back, behind her ear as she smiled, getting up for the day.  
"What a weird dream.It was like it actually happened. Hmm,i guess that's why they call it a dream."  
As she turned from her mirror beside her desk, she smiled once more, opening her bedroom door and walking out of it,shutting it behind her.

Golden eyes watched her sadly from high up in a tree. 'Kagome.' It whispered before it disappired into the wind. The well house's doors flapping as the wind blew over the temple.

**A/N: Compleated.Sad endling but hope you really liked it. Review.Arigatou! Ja ne!**


End file.
